This War
by Hime-Uzumakiey
Summary: Uciha Sasuke merupakan seorang pembunuh bayaran. Yg di utus untuk melenyepkan anak pengusaha saingan dari orang yg menyeruhnya, Orochimaru. Saat dia membidik targetnya yang kebutulan seorang pemuda cantik yang sempat dikiranya adalah seorang wanita. Sepertinya Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ke orang yang seharusnya dibunuhnya.
1. chapter 1

This War

Disclaimer Mashasi Kishimoto

Pairing Sasunaru Slight Gaaranaru

Genre Romance, Action, MV-Mblaq

Chapter 1 - Pertemuan

Di sebuah apartemen mewah terdapat seorang yang masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya, sampai terdengar suara dering ponsel yang mengusik dan mebangunkan dari tidurnya. Di sibaknya selimut sedikit dan menjulurkan tanganya ke meja samping tempat tidur nya.

"Hn..." gumanya, "ada apa" lanjutnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

/"Sasuke, ada perkejaan untukmu"/ jawab suara di sebrang telepon.

"Siapa yang harus ku bunuh?"tanya sasuke langsung pada intinya.

/"Wahhh kau langsung ke pokonya ya, tidak mau tau untuk siapa kau bekerja?"/ Balas orang yang menelpon, sebut saja Suigetsu.

"Selagi aku dibayar untuk apa aku harus tau dengan siapa aku bekerja Sui, kau tau aku tak suka bertele-tele." Balas Sasuke datar.

/"Aku tak tau siapa yang harus kau bunuh Sas, tapi yang kudengar dari mulut tangan kanan Orochimaru-sama, orang yang memperkejakanmu korbanmu adalah putra tunggal dari pengusaha Namikaze Company."/ Jelas suigetsu.

/"Dengar, foto dan nama orang yang harus kau bunuh akan sampai siang nanti dan kau harus menyelesaikan nya malam ini juga. Jaa Sas aku hanya disuruh menyampaikan hal ini padamu, dan untuk selanjutnya akan di tangani kabuto-sama."/ Lanjut suigetsu dan telpon dimatikan.

Terdengr bunyi tut...tut...tut.Disebrang sana. Sasuke hanya berdecak setelah sambungan terputus, "Chk, Jjka hanya itu yang ingin dia katakan, sebainya pagi nanti jangan dini hari begini. Mengganggu saja." Kata sasuke dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Mengingat waktu masih menunjukan jam 3 pagi sepertinya sasuke tak dapat melanjutkan tidurnya. Karena beberapa jam lagi matahri akan terbit.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, sasuke langsung menuju ke rak yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Sasuke mengambil salah satunya dan menuju ranjangnya. Ia akan membaca dengan menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Sasuke mulai membaca sampai matahari terbit.

«This War»

Siang harinya, sesuai petunjuk yang di beritahukan oleh Suigetsu, tepat pukul 11.45 am, sasuke mendapat pesan dari nomor asing yg isinya '/lihat keluar pintu apertemen mu/'

Sasukepun keluar dari apartemennya.

'tak ada apapun' pikir sasuke dan saat ia melihat kebawah, ia menemukan sebuah amplop coklat di lantai. Sasuke pun masuk kembali sambil membawa amplop tersebut. Sambil terus berjalan ia segera membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Terdapat uang juga beberapa kertas berserta foto didalamnya.

"Hn jadi dia harus ku lenyapkanya. Namikaze Naruto." Ucap sasuke sekilas.

Sasuke pun kembali mendapat pesan dari nomor yang sama yang mengirim pesan sebelumnya.

'/Itu uang dp nya, sisanya setelah targetmu mati. Dia orang yang harus kau bunuh tepat pukul 11.35 dia harus mati. Ia ada di gang 9 nanti malam ikuti dia dan dorr buat dia mati./' begitu lah isi pesan tersebut.

Skip time

Tepat pukul 9 malam sasuke keluar dari apertemenya dengan membawa sniper dipunggunnya dan memakai jaket untuk menutupi senjatanya.

Sasuke pergi menuju kafe yg buka 24 jam untuk minum black coffi setelah itu dia pergi menuju gedung di sebrang jalan yang mengarah ke arah gang sembilan. Dia menunggu diatas atap gedung tersebut dan mengeluarkan senjatanya. Dia terus menunggu sampai beberapa jam kemudian ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menelpon seseorang. Sepertinya pemuda itu lagi marah pada orang yg ditelpon nya terlihat dari ekspresi pemuda tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan pemuda itu sasuke melirik arlojinya, dan siap mengeker targetnya tersebut.

Saat melihat sang target yang begitu manis untuk ukuran sseorang pemuda. Sasuke terposona karnanya. Mata yg indah, terang seperti langit tanpa awan, paras yang sangat menggoda, rambutnya seperti matahari sangat pas membingkai wajah nya yg berkulin tan esoktis. Sungguh seperti malaikat yang nyasar turun kebumi. Pikiran Sasuke seakan penuh dengan pemuda itu.

Setelah kesadarannya kembali sasuke kembali melihat Narutonya itu dan di sana ia lihat ada seseorang yang juga ingin menembaknya.

"Shitttt"

To Be Continued...


	2. chapter 2

This War

By Hime-uzumakiey

Disclaimer Mashasi Kishimoto

Pairing Sasunaru slight Gaaranaru

Genre Romance, Action, Mv-MBLAQ

Chapter 2 - Meet Gaara

\--

 **Markas Orochimaru**

Terlihat seorang pria mengenakan stelan jas hitam dengan rambut panjangnya berkulit seputih mayat? Duduk diatas kursi kebesarannya. Dan beberapa pria bertubuh besar disamping kiri dan kananya.

"Kabuto"

Pria yang bernama Kabuto segera menghadap pada sang bos, Orochimaru. "Ya Orochimaru-sama"

"Suruh kaki tangan kita untuk membunuh putra Minato itu"

"Sudah Orochimaru-sama. Saya sudah membayar seorang pembunuh bayaran tersohor di Jepang..."

Orochimaru mengerang kesal, "Bukan yang itu bodoh!!! Kalian semua tahu kecantikan dan pesona Putra Namikaze Minato itu dikatakan tidak wajar bagi seorang pria. Pembunuh yang kau suruh itu pasti kepincut melihatnya dan gagal menjalankan misinya."

"Tapi Orochimaru-sama..."

"Iya aku tau untuk anti sipasi tidak ada salahnya kita menyuruh kaki tangan kita untuk membunuh putra Minato itu."

"Baiklah Orochimaru-sama"

 **Other place**

Naruto pov'

Sialll Kiba bukannya menemaniku malah pergi bersama si Rrusa pemalas itu!!! Bikin kesalll sajaaaa arghhh. Mana urusan dirumah masih banyak, kemana aku sekarang? Mana teman-teman pada hilang semua gak tau apa aku butuh mereka saat ini!!! Kalau pulang pasti nenek sihir itu marah-marah gak jelasss. Tou-chan gak ada dirumah lagi buat bantuin akuuuu!!!

MALANGNYA NASIB ANAKMU INI TOU-SAN!!

Kring kring... (suara dering telepon)

Siapa lagi yang telepon?! Gak tau apa mood ku lagi jelek nich!!

Naruto pov end'

Naruto merogoh kantung celananya berniat mengambil ponselnya yang masih berdering itu.

'KAA-SAN CALING '

Itu yang tertera di layar ponsel pintarnya. Naruto mengerang kesal tetapi ia tetap mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Mosh..."

/"Cepat pulang!!!"/

Naruto mendengus kesal atas perintah sang ibu, "Aku masih ada urusan..."

/"Kaa-san bilang pulang sekarang!!!"/

Naruto menghentakan kakinya, "Aku tak mau pulang..."

 **Dorrrrr**

Beberapa saat sebelumnya

Sasuke berlari tergesa menuruni anak tangga, ia menggerutu sebal mengenai berapa banyaknya anak tangga yang ia lewati. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Sasuke tak menggunakan lift agar lebih cepat. Jawabannya itu terlalu beresiko.

Sasuke menendang paksa pintu keluar, ia berlari mencari keberadaan pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat pemuda cantik itu, tepat saat Sasuke berlari hendak menghampiri terdengar bunyi letusan suara senjata api.

 **Dorrrrr**

Bunyi letusan senjata api menjadi suara yang memekankan telinga di antara gang 9 yang sepi dan sunyi tersebut.

Disana nampak lah seorang pemuda yang tubuhnya begetar hebat dimana peluru panas tersebut hampir mengenai kepalanya. Yang tertembak tadi hanyalah ponsel yang digenggamnya membuat ponsel tersebut jatuh dari genggaman sang blonde.

Lalu entah datang darimana tiba tiba saja ada seseorang pemuda yang menarik tangannya membawanya pergi dari sana.

Baku tembak pun terjadi antara si pria asing berambut reven dan seorang pria asing lainya. Seraya terus menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menyembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya, Sasuke terus menghindar serangan dari orang yang membunuh targetnya selain dirinya.

Dan sekarang mereka berada di samping gedung yang cukup jauh dari tempat tadi.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Sasuke cemas

Naruto diam sesaat kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Siapa..."

 **Dorrr** ,

Satu timah panas berhasil mengenaii bahu Naruto membuatnya reflek memegang bahunya yang terasa sakit dan berdarah.

Sasuke shock sesaat melihat Narunya terluka meski itu hanya luka kecil, secara drastis emosi Sasuke langsung meluap, entah sadar atau tidak, dia meninggalkan Naruto dibelakang dan berlari menerjang si pelaku penembakan Narunya.

Entah sedang lagi berutung atau tidak, secara ajaib Sasuke berhasil menghindari semua peluru yang mengarah padanya.

Sasuke sudah berada di depan sang pelaku penembakan Narunya, sang pelaku penembakan hendak menembakkan lagi timah panasnya pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah menggenggam pistol laras pendek tersebut kemudian melempemparnya jauh dari sang penembak itu.

"KAU, (Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja penembak itu, agar dekat dengannya. Face to face gitu) APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!!!" Sasuke mendorong secara kasar penembak itu kebelakang dan menendangnya tepat di dada membuat sang penembak jatuh terlentang.

"Oh shit (sang penembak berdiri dari jatuhnya). Bukannya tujuan kita sama heh Sasuke SAN

? Melenyapkan pemuda berambut pirang tadi, kalau tidak salah namanya Naruto kan?!" Ujar sang penembak menyeringai meledek Sasuke, kalau dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya penembak itu berusia awal 30 an.

Secepat kilat Sasuke memukul rahang pria itu membuatnya memuntahkan darah,

"Urusai yo!!!

Sasuke benar-benar marah sekarang, ia naik pitam. Sasuke memukul habis habisan pria itu hingga babak belur, sang penembak itu bahkan tidak bisa membalas serangan Sasuke yang membabi buta itu.

Sasuke menyudahi pemukulan itu, ia hendak meninggalkan pria penembak Narunya sebelum ia mendengar ada pergerakan dibelakangnya.

Sang pria yang sudah terkapar itu mengambil pistol biasa di pinggangnya hendak menembak Sasuke dari belakang. Tetapi ia kalah cepat dengan Sasuke yang sudah dulu memegang magnum [reader tau magnum kan? Itu bukan ice loh ya , Itu senjata magnum seperti pistol tapi berbeda, fungsinya sich sama, tapi magnum itu agak kecilan dari pistol tapi larasnya panjangan dikit. Dan suara tembakannya agak halus dan bagi yang terkena magnum dua kali tembakan di dada bisa langsung mati. Itu pengalaman Hime sich ketika bermain Resident Evil, Hime sering pakai tuh senjata untuk membunuh zombie ] dan menembak tepat di kepala pria itu membuatnya mati seketika.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke pergi dari sana menuju tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Naruto tadi. Setibanya di tempat Naruto, ia dapat melihat darah yang terus keluar dari bahu Narunya dan sepertinya kesadaran Naruto hampir menghilang.

Sasuke Mendekati Naruto dan memapahnya, "Tenang, kau akan ku obati" Naruto menurut saja, kesadarannya hampir menghilang.

Sasuke telah sampai di tempat yang menurutnya aman untuk Naruto, tempat rongsokan mobil, tempat sahabat baiknya Gaara.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

This War

By Hime-uzumakiey

Disclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

Pairing Sasunaru slight Gaaranaru

Genre : Romance Action, MV MBLAQ

Chapter 3 - Ending (He or me) _

Sebuah rumah kecil di dekat rosongkan mobil mobil yang tak terpakai nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato kanji bertulis Ai di pipis sebelah kanan nya.

Sabaku Gaara pemuda berada yang entah kenapa bisa berakhir disini. Sahabat dari Uchiha Sasuke sang pembunuh bayaran yang tersohor di jepang. Gaara sangat menjunjung tinggi persahabatan nya dengan Sasuke, kadang ia ikut terlibat dengan urusan sang sahabat.

Seperti saat ini, seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang terlelap ini teluka di bagian bahunya. Entah ini korban atau lawan yang jelas pria ini dititipkan padanya dan harus di jaga.

Flash back

Pukul 11.45 pm saat itu Gaara sedang memasak mie instan untuk makan malamnya walaupun sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan tidak baik makan jam segini, tapi apa mau dikata dia lapar dan kebetulan dirumahnya hanya ada mie instan.

Tiba-tiba saja dari pintu depan datang Sasuke dengan membawa seorang pemuda yang terluka, sepertinya tak begitu parah tapi pemuda yang dibawa Sasuke terlihat begitu kesakitan.

Gaara segera mematikan api kompornya dan segera mendekat pada Sasuke,

"apa yang terjadi?"

"Korbanmu atau..."

"Diamlah"

"Obati dia kau kan ahli dalam hal ini."

Gaara menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, ia dan Sasuke membawa pemuda tersebut ke satu satunya tempat tidur yang ada di dalam rumah ini. Sasuke menunggu di ruangan depan sementara Gaara berada di dalam ruangan mengobati luka tembak yang diderita Naruto.

(Catatan rumah yang dihuni oleh Gaara adalah sebuah rumah kecil yang diberi sekat dua ruangan saja yaitu kamar tidur dan kamar mandi saja. Semetara dapur dan ruangan depan bergabung tapa diberi sekat, hanya sebuah meja kecil yang mebatasi antara dapur dan ruang depan.)

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Gaara ahirnya keluar dari dalam ruangan dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke,

"Dia hanya mengalami luka kecil, tapi entah kenapa mengeluarkan banyak darah"

"Dia tidak apa apa kan? Apa perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir,

"Tenanglah, aku sudah melakukan pertolongan pertama padanya mungkin besok siang dia sudah siuman, jadi dia siapa korban mu atau...? Balas Gaara dan menatap Sasuke,

"Masa depan ku"

"Heh? Dia pria Sas bukan wanita"

"Hn"

Gaara menatap aneh Sasuke,

"aku jadi takut padamu"

"Hn"

Gaara berdiri berjalan ke arah dapur,

"Hey mau kemana kau" tanya Sasuke melihat kepergian Gaara,

"Masak mie kau mau"

"Tidak, setelah makan tidurlah diluar"

"Eh kenapa? ..."

"Aku yang menjaga dia disini,"

"Tidak pulang?"

"Kau tau pekerjaan ku, pulang sekarang terlalu beresiko"

"Baiklah..."

"Hn"

Setelahnya Gaara beranjak ke dapur melajutkan masakaanya.

Melihat Gaara telah pergi dari hadapan nya, Sasuke pergi ke ruangan tempat Naruto berada. Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang berbaring di tempat tidur, mengambil kursi dipojokan kemudian meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur.

Duduk diatasnya Sasuke melihat Naruto lama,

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "tenang saja setelah semuanya berakhir kau kupastikan tidak lagi" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Naruto.

Semalam suntuk Sasuke terus menjaga Naruto. Dirinya terus mengecek suhu tubuh Naruto, takut dia demam mendadak bisa gawat jika masa depannya demam mendadak saat ia tertidur.

Drrrtttt drrrttt

Ada getaran disaku celananya, Sasuke merogoh saku celananya mengambil benda persegi yang begetar itu, sebuah message...

Skip pagi hari

Seperti biasa di pagi hari Gaara selalu bangun lebih pagi, ia berjalan masuk kerumah kecilnya. Saat ia baru masuk ke kamar tidurnya hendak mengambil sesuatu, ia melihat Sasuke yang mata terpejam dalam posisi duduk di dekat tempat tidur

"Apa ia tidur nyenyak dengan seperti itu"

Berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "Sas..."

Baru menyetuh bahunya Sasuke langsung mebuka kelopak matanya

"Jangan katakan kau tidak tidur semalaman"

"Hn, mau apa kau kesini"

"Aku, ini kan rumah ku"

"Ck,selama ia (ia yg dimaksud adalah naruto) masih disini kau ku larang mendekat kecuali aku yang menyuruhmu"

"Ya ya ya" balas Gaara cuek sambil berlalu dari situ.

Skip siangnya

Naruto mengerang dan langsung meritih sakit dibagian bahunya, untungnya Sasuke ada di sana mengelus lembut rambut Naruto,

"apa masih sakit?" tanyanya khawatir

Naruto tidak menjawab ia tetap meringis melihat bahunya

"Aku akan membalas perbuatan orang itu, kau tidur saja lagi nanti temanku akan merawatmu"

Naruto megenggam tangan Sasuke erat dan melanjutkan tidur untuk menahan rasa sakitnya, dia berharap orang yang menolongnya tetap bersama denganya.

Meski belum kenal tetapi pria ini berani menolongnya dan merawatnya. Mungkin nanti setelah ia bangun lagi ia ingin mengenal lebih dekat dengan penolongnya.

Sasuke pov

Aku balik genggam tangan naruto, kupastikan pria ular itu beserta antek anteknya mati di tangan ku.

Mereka berani melukai pria polos seperti mu. Jika mereka tidak suka cara ayahmu berbisnis seharusnya mereka tidak melibatkan pria cantik seperti mu.

Sepertinya aku harus meropotkan Gaara sekali lagi.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto perlahan, sabarlah setelah semua ini selesai aku berjanji akan menjagamu sampai aku mati. Dan kita akan pergi keluar negri untuk mencari aman.

Aku keluar dari rumah kecil Gaara. Kulihat Gaara sedang sibuk ditumpukan rosokan itu, entah mencari apa mungkin sesuatu untuk dijual.

"Gaara kemari"

"Ya ada apa?" tanyanya menghampiri ku

"Rawat Naruto sebentar"

"Naruto? Jadi namanya Naruto, kau mau kemana" tanyanya lagi

"Iya aku diluar sebentar, berlatih"

"Setauku kau pandai memainkan senjata api untuk apa berlatih lagi" ucapnya masih heran dengan perkataan ku.

"Hanya mencoba ketetapan"

"Baiklah. Jangan sampai terluka akibat senjatamu sediri Sasuke"

"Tentu"

Sasuke pov end

Sementara Gaara merawat Naruto, Sasuke sudah siap dengan latihannya.

Arena latihan sederhana telah dibuatnya targetnya adalah botol kedua tanpa menhancurkan botol pertama, gerakan senti pental.

Sasuke menata senjata yang digunakan untuk menembak dengan gaya melengkung seperti itu.

Dan pilihannya jatuh pada pistol jenis Glock 20, ini merupakan senjata favorite nya kedua setelah magnum. Pistol ini mampu memuat 15 peluru, 10 mm yang masing-masingnya mampu dilontarkan hingga kecepatan 1600 kaki per detik.

Sasuke siap menembak, bunyi letusan pistol bergema di daerah tersebut. Entah bagaimana caranya tembakan Sasuke berhasil mengenai sasaran dan tanpa sedikitpun menggores sasaran pertama, tembakanya melewati sediki dari sasaran yang pertama dan bom menghancurkan sasaran sesungguhnya.

'Cukup satu kali percobaan saja dan malam ini aku harus membinasakan pria ular itu' pikirnya.

Skip again sore hari...

Sasuke pov

Sepertinya Gaara telah melakukan tugasnya, perban luka Naruto telah diganti dan Gaara sendiri melakukan entah apa di kuruman tumpukan rongsokan itu.

Maaf aku harus meninggalkan mu beberapa hari, tapi aku berjanji setelahnya kita akan pergi mengasingkan diri untuk menyelamatkan mu.

Aku meninggalkan catatan kecil untuk Gaara, setelahnya aku pergi keluar. Aku sempat melihat Gaara masih sibuk mencari di rongsokan rongsokan elektronik itu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan mengajaknya tinggal bersama ku.

Tersenyum aku melihatnya dan kemudian aku pergi dari sana.

'Gaara jaga masa depanku, aku percaya padamu'.

Flashback end

Gaara pov

kuperhatikan pria yang bernama Naruto ini masih belum ada tanda tanda mau bangun padahal sudah malam. Apa dia tak merasa lapar?

Kulihat lagi memo yang ditinggalkan Sasuke di pash foto kami berdua

'jaga dia selama aku pergi. Jika dia bangun beri dia makanan yang layak jangan mie instan'

itu memo atau sindiran mentang mentang dia selalu melihatku makan mie saat ia berkujung ke tempat ku. Aku juga bisa membeli makanan layak untuk diriku sendiri.

Meski sekarang aku hanya bisa membelikan roti untuk masa depan Sasuke ini. Bukan karena aku tidak mampu membeli makanan lain hanya saja sekarang uangku menipis sangat menipis malah makanya aku selalu di tumpukan rongsokan itu untuk mencari barang yang dapat dijual.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku tidak meminjam uang Sasuke? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak, uang Sasuke itu uang hasil dari membunuh orang. Tentu aku tidak menerimanya, meskipun aku begini aku tidak mau makan uang dari membunuh orang.

Aku berasal dari keluarga baik baik. Kalian mau tau pertemuan pertama ku dengan Sasuke? Baiklah aku ceritakan sekilas saja ya, jadi dulu itu aku dari keluarga berada tetapi sayang semua keluarga ku tewas dibunuh. Dan saat harta warisan peninggalan orang tuaku di lipahkan padaku, saat itulah keluarga dari ayah ibuku merebutnya dariku, aku yang saat itu masih belasan tahun di sekap dan disiksa tanpa memandang aku adalah putra tunggal keluarga sabaku.

Dan saat aku melarikan diri dari tempat ku disekap saat itu lah aku bertemu Sasuke, Sasuke lebih tua 2 tahun dariku. Saat itu dia dibayar untuk membunuh pemimpin keluarga sabaku yang baru. Aku yang tau itu adalah pamanku sendiri mendukungnya karena pamanku beserta anak buahnyalah yang menyiksaku selama ini. Dan saat itu Sasuke berkata padaku jika aku membantunya dia akan menolong ku dan membawa ku keluar dari sini.

Karena itulah aku selalu mendukung pekerjaan Sasuke, tetapi aku tidak mau ikut lagi rencananya dalam hal membunuh orang. Itu terlalu kejam untukku cukup satu kali saja. Aku akan membantunya jika dia lagi terdesak atau terluka.

Ingat yang dikatakan Sasuke aku ahli dalam hal pengobatan itu karena dulu aku kuliah di kedokteran tetapi cuma sampai semester 6 sisanya kalian tahu sendiri.

Ku lihat ada pegerakan dari orang yang bernama Naruto ini.

"Hey kau baik baik saja?"

Dia tidak menjawab tetapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Kau lapar?"

"Iya tentu saja"

Hey apa apaan suaranya itu? Terlalu lembut bagi pria, pantas Sasuke menyukainya walupun dia pria bukan wanita. Ternyata selain wajahnya cantik dan manis suaranya pun sesuai dengan wajahnya.

Aku kira suaranya bakal ngebass kebanyakan pria cantik dan manis itukan suaranya ngebass atau sedikit cempreng.

"Ini ada roti dan air jika kau mau makan"

"Terimakasih... Mmm orang yang tadi siang kemana?" tanyanya sambil menerima roti dan air dari ku

"Maksud mu Sasuke? Dia ada urusan" jawab ku lempeng

"Jadi namanya Sasuke..."

Kelihatannya ia kecewa dari nada suaranya,

"Hn begitu lah, setelah makan sebaiknya kau mandi"

"Eh pakaian ku hanya ini saja"

"Tak apa pakai bajuku saja, sepertinya ada yang pas untukmu"

Selanjutnya dia makan dalam diam sementara aku keluar menyiapkan tempat tidurku malam ini. Seperti biasa aku memilih tidur di mobil rongsokan yang ada di dekat rumah minimalis ku.

Baru beberapa menit aku terlelap, kurasakan ketukan dikaca mobil samping tempat tidurku.

Gaara pov end

Normal pov

Setelah Gaara keluar dari kamar tempat Naruto berada, Naruto makan dengan cepat dan setelahnya ia membersihkan diri dikamar mandi.

"Kamar mandinya kecil"

Naruto bermonolog sendiri. Selesai membersihkan diri ia kembali ke kamar dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa kembali tidur karena ia kebanyakan tidur dari siang sampai malam, akibatnya ia duduk dikasur lagi mencoba mengitip keluar mencari keberadaan pemuda berambut merah tadi.

'Ketemu' batinya, ia berjalan keluar menuju mobil tempat pemuda itu tidur. Di ketuknya pintu kaca mobil tersebut.

Tuk tuk tuk

Gaara sepertinya terbangun,

"Apa?"

Naruto tersenyum amat manis

"Bisa temani aku..."

"Hn baiklah,"

Gaara keluar dari mobil berjalan mengikuti Naruto,

"Bahumu sudah tidak apa apa" tanya Gaara bingung melihat tidak ada perban lagi dibahu Naruto.

Naruto malah tersenyum manis lagi sambil berkata tidak dan menggerakkan bahunya ke atas dan kebawah.

Gaara ikut tersenyum karenanya,

"Baguslah, sekarang mau apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Oh aku buat minuman hangat ya"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah dibuatkan minuman hangat oleh Gaara, dan Gaara telah kembali tidur di atas sofa diluar kamar tempat Naruto berada.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri mencoba tidur kembali tapi tetap tidak bisa. Ia bangun lagi dan menghampiri Gaara lagi.

Naruto menyentuh pipi Gaara lagi, seketika mata gaara terbuka lagi.

"Sekarang apa?"

"Temani aku ngobrol sebentar ya"

"Ckkk, baiklah..."

Selanjutnya mereka Gaara dan Naruto duduk berdampingan di atas kasur.

Naruto mengamit tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya dan tiba-tiba saja mencium pipinya.

Gaara sontak saja terkejut, 'apa ini dia menyukai ku' batinya

Gaara memegang pipinya yang bersemu merah,

"Sebelumnya..."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke masuk dan melihat kejadian itu. Dia kaget tentu saja, dia langsung menarik tangan Naruto menariknya keluar.

Tapi tarikannya dilepaskan secara halus oleh Naruto,

"Sebentar biarkan aku bicara padanya"

Merasa kesal Sasuke menarik paksa Naruto keluar. Gaara yang melihat itu mengikuti mereka keluar dan menghentikan tarikan paksa Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tersulut emosi tiba-tiba saja memukul rahang Gaara, Gaara yang tidak tau salah apa membalas pukulan Sasuke. Baku hantampun terjadi antara Gaara dan Sasuke.

Naruto yang bingung melihat kedua sahabat itu saling pukul berusaha menghentikan mereka.

Karena Sasuke lebih berpengalaman maka Gaara yang lebih parah di pukuli Sasuke. Melihat Gaara yang terkapar duluan otomatis Naruto menghampiri Gaara terlebih dulu

"Kau tidak apa apa?"

Melihat Naruto menghampiri Gaara lebih dulu bukan dia, Sasuke tanpa sadar mengambil pistol glock 20nya dan menodongkan pada Gaara.

Gaara yang dibantu Naruto berdiri terbalak ngeri begitupun Naruto, melihat Sasuke menodongkan pistol ke arah Gaara. Secara naruluri Naruto melindungi Gaara dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuh Gaara.

Sasuke yang melihat itu makin kecewa dengan sahabatnya dan juga Naruto.

'Good bye'

Naruto dan Gaara memejamkan matanya ketika suara letusan terdengar. Bunyi suara tembakan yang mengenai sasarannya membuat Gaara dan Naruto membuka matanya.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua yang tertambak malah Sasuke?! Bagaimana caranya tembakan itu berputar?

Melihat perluru itu tepat mengenai leher Sasuke, membuatnya seketika terjatuh, buru buru Gaara dan Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tergeletak ditanah.

Naruto menangis melihat keadaan Sasuke. Sasuke masih sadar sempat mengambil tiga tiket keluar negri dan buku tabungannya pada Gaara.

Dan begitu setelahnya, Sasuke mengambil nafas terakhir dan meninggal di pangkuan Naruto

End


End file.
